Worth
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: It should have made Gretchen feel worthless, the sight unfolding in front of her eyes. But it sparked a rage within that she didn't know she possessed, and discovered she was much more tan just "nothing". Zadr, but one sided Gretchen/Dib. I suppose if this wasn't a one shot, a true friend ship would form between them. T


Found this on my computer and decided to upload it. Um, I'm going to say they're in highskool….

I guess this could lead me to writing more, about a Gretchen based series. I dunno. Zadr not hot enough for the M rating but pretty T. One sided Gretchen/Dib….

Disclaimer: II don't own IZ...

…..

SNAP.

The pen in her hands broke in half, spilling navy ink all over her hands. She let them fall to the ground her eye twitching. Her teeth were grinding in disbelief as she watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Gretchen bit her lip, trying to control herself, and her oversized braced teeth cut her lip.

She had always been an outcast; not as far as Dib or Zim, but enough to be pushed around every day. To have no one with any romantic interest in her. To have teachers send her weird looks. To sit alone in her room alone at night, her radio loud enough so her dad wouldn't hear her scream. She had always tried to find a silver lining even when a certain group of girls threw stones at her. But this? This was just unfair!

She peeked around the corner, and stared as Zim pinned Dib against the brick wall, gluing their lips together in a frenzy of a kiss. Their lips slide over each other hungrily, as if they it was the last thing they were ever going to do. Dib let out a little whimper as Zim's warm, serpent like tongue slipped inside his mouth, running over his teeth, teasing. Zim was holding them both off the ground by pinning them to wall with his robot spider legs, making his hands free run through Dib's hair.

Just like everything else they did, they fought each other for dominance, but this time instead of fists, words, or wits, it was with their tongues. But when Zim's tongue wrapped around Dib's and gave a little squeeze, Dib lost the uphill battle with a little moan. Dib managed to break their tongue battle after a little while—but not their kiss. Instead, he just sucked and nibbled the alien's bottom lip.

Zim's breath hitched, and Gretchen could see the expression of want on both of their faces. She didn't know why she was still watching; this was just making her sick. Their eyes were closed and Dib's forehead wrinkled in concentration. The pair's hands wandered—no place was safe from each other's ravaging touch. Zim's lips left Dib's and began to pepper the human's face.

His back arched as Zim trailed down his throat, and with every quiet smack that indicated that Zim's lips had left and were about to return, Gretchen could make out his diabolical grin. Things got more and more heated—and all of this was too much for the poor girl. So she turned on her heel and bolted. She ran down the sidewalk, just away.

"What was that?" She sputtered in her head, like always. She flushed, her eyes wide unbelieving. "Were they- I think they were!" She just witnessed Zim, the alien DIb ranted about and despised, and Dib, the boy Zim was always trying to be rid of or one up, making out? What the hell! Despair weighted itself around her ankles making it harder for her to move.

Ever since elementary school, Gretchen had longed to kiss Dib. To be able to wrap her arms around him and claim him as hers. She had given him a whole cow's worth of meat every Valentine's day, tried to be his partner at every chance, and sat with him when no one else did. She actually believed him when he claimed Zim was an alien, and she had defended him too when others would call him crazy behind his back.

She was always too quiet for her own good—so she never really won those arguments. Or a place in Dib's heart, apparently. She had tried so hard to make Dib happy: to be his friend, his defender, his number one fangirl. So why was he kissing his enemy? A male alien to boot. She had thought that Dib was starting to feel the same way toward her like did him.

Why would he do this to her?

She didn't think that she was that ugly…. No. She clenched her hands as the world burred around her. Tears spilled from her eyes and her body shook with the emotional exertion. She just kept running, not caring who she ran into, or if she got hit by a car. Everything was just wrong.

In hindsight, she realized something had been changing between Zim and Dib. Zim always took up arguments with Dib with a passion, but slowly it was more. Sly innuendos teasing each other, the private jokes or references no one understood. The wild hungry look in Dib's eye when he chased Zim. Every time, rancor would grip onto her lungs squeezing so tight she could barely breath.

Yes. in hindsight, she should have realized she never stood a chance. She feet pounded on the ground, rocketing forward with such a force that it rattled her head. How could have she ever stood a chance with an alien? She turned a corner and ran straight into the park. She pushed through the trees grazing across her, trying to stop her in her tracks. but she couldn't now.

Her chest recoiled inside with pain. She wish could stop, she wish it would all stop. But the tears were still coming and her legs with burning. How could she have been so stupid? So ugly? So unwanted? How could she change it all? What happened to her Dib-

She tripped over a branch sticking out of the path, belly flopping to the ground. She stayed there, frozen, her fists curled into stones What had happened to her Dib? Zim. Zim had. Hadn't Dib told her that he was always up to no good? That he couldn't be trusted, that he was trying to kill us all?

He had ranted time and time again about the experiments Dib went through, the stabbing, the testing, the scooping, the probing the burning. All on his mind and body. What if…

Gretchen sat up, the realization shot up her spine, straightening it. That wasn't her Dib anymore. He was broken. Zim had broken him like a toy. Rage bubbled through her mind, the tears finally stopping It was all Zim's fault. All his. He has tested on Dib so much he really had gone insane.

Why else would they have done…She winced… that?

That wasn't right. According to Dib, he was the Earth's only defense, because all the rest were so damned blind. But she saw. She saw everything. She stood, using one of her sleeves to dry her tears. Determination buzzed throughout her limbs, like a swarm of angry bees that replaced the butterflies she once had. She looked at her scraped palms, the blood oozing out around the pebbles embedded in her skin, and wasn't even bothered by it. It wouldn't have bothered Dib.

He wasn't Earth's defense anymore, how could he? Someone had to stop Zim, someone had to give a shit. She strode forward, not tiptoeing like she used to. She finally had purpose, a mission.

She was going to save earth.

She was going to save Dib.

She was going to make Zim eat his own pak legs.

**Finally she was going to be worth something.**


End file.
